1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for making cylindrical objects by applying resin to the surface of a mandrel and embedding stranded reinforcement in such settable resin.
2. Prior Art
Plastic pipe and other cylindrical plastic articles have been made heretofore by winding continuous filament on mandrels and embedding such filament in settable resin. In producing such articles in the past, it has been difficult to insure uniformity of thickness of the wall structure from end to end of the pipe section or article being formed.